The Return
by GinRummy78
Summary: Continuation story, set some 15 years after "Hand of God" - adapts characters/elements from nuBSG. Feats Cain, Iblis, flashbacks to the War. WIP so feedback/suggestions are highly appriciated.
1. Chapter 1  Home

Flagships of the Colonial Fleet, they were as large as cities, yet nearly as fast and swift as the fighters they berthed in their bays. The battlestars were the greatest military and technological accomplishments of the human race. For generations these vast ships had waged war against the Cylon Empire for both domination of the Cyrannus galaxy… and the survival of mankind.

There were originally twelve of these dreadnaughts - one constructed by each colony. Decades of conflict reduced this number until five remained to hold the line: Atlantia, Columbia, Pacifica, Solaria, and the Galactica. Without the means to construct more of these massive vessels, defeat seemed inevitable.

Suddenly, after almost a thousand years of war, the Cylons shockingly asked for a ceasefire. A population which had never known a life outside the shadow of constant interstellar war, eagerly accepted. Thus, peace seemed on the horizon, but all was not as it seemed – and a force greater and more evil than the whole Cylon Empire was secretly working behind it all.

In one night of blood and fire and the Cylons destroyed the colonies and decimated the human population. Only the Galactica and a small, rag-tag fugitive fleet escaped the carnage - to be pursued relentlessly across the galaxy by the machines.

The chase took its toll on the already weary survivors of the holocaust. Both fuel and food were at a critical level when fate shined in the form of another Battlestar. The reunion with the lost Pegasus briefly surged moral, only to have her and the legendary Cain disappear again – seemingly forever this time.

An encounter with the ancient evil known as Iblis tested their faith in Adama, the Lords of Kobol and each other. He was eventually rejected and defeated, but the ordeal left all involved shaken.

Leaving Cyrannus and the Cylons behind in one final battle, the Galactica eventually discovered a habitable world in a small satellite galaxy. Dubbing it New Caprica, much of the fleet settled on the planet and development of a city quickly started near the temperate equator.

With humanity finally at peace, the Last Battlestar became an orbiting memorial to a darker time. The rest of the fleet landed on the surface, integrating the ships and their power supplies into the new city that was beginning to truly thrive. A decade after the founding of New Caprica, the War, the Cylons and Iblis were fading memories.

But not everyone had forgotten the old conflicts, and not everyone had forgotten about _Earth_.

Battlestar

Galactica

**The Return**

By Gin Rummy

Based on a series by Glen A. Larson

Part 1: "Home"

_**Galactica, New Caprica orbit**_

Colonel Athena starred out from the battlestar's bridge over the greenish-grey world that had for the last decade been the cradle of human civilization.

_Some even call it home._

For Athena, Galactica was her only home. It had been ever since she enlisted in the fleet. Being by her father's side during all those battles - during the end, when they lost Zac – the adventures had been treacherous and jarring, but the big G' had always kept them together, keeping humanity and hope alive.

It had even seen them through the gauntlet at the edge of the Galaxy and brought them to this planet. New Caprica was seen by the vast majority of the fleet as a miracle – a fresh start for a people who had suffered for so long. Galactica had delivered the entire race to its salvation.

But it hadn't found Earth.

Adama had confided on his deathbed to his children that this was his one regret. He never got to set foot on the legendary home of the Thirteenth Tribe. The thought that he was with the Lords and could walk upon its surface now somehow kept Athena going; her father's faith had always been so important to him and he had passed that down to his daughter – even if she truly didn't believe in the Book of the Word as literally as he had. It was simply important to believe in _something _higher.

Unfortunately, her brother didn't subscribe to the same notion. Vice President Apollo, along with most of the populace of New Caprica, believed Earth had only been a symbol of hope – just something to believe in when the night was darkest. He now believed in rebuilding.

Recently, the former Strike Leader of Galactica and last son of Adama had put his full efforts into assisting President Roslyn in improving and expanding the infrastructure of New Caprica City and the surrounding suburbs. Admittedly, he was doing a fairly good job with the settlement booming it the last year since the election. Crime was minimal and people were fed.

Yet Athena always felt he was abandoning his long-time responsibility to his father: to inherit command of the Battlestar Galactica and find Earth.

Not that she wasn't looking forward to being promoted to Commander herself after Tigh retires, in fact she was thrilled that her life-long dream would finally be coming true with Apollo no longer in the military structure. Still somehow, she knew that Adama wanted _him_ to do it.

Her thoughts were broken by the spectacular light of a great disc composed of countless stars rising over the planet and soaking the command deck in a soft hue. The Cyrannus galaxy slowly came into view. It was difficult to comprehend that within a sight so beautiful so much death and pain had occurred.

There was a sound of loud, striding footsteps from behind her, and Athena turned to see a Warrior in flight gear approaching her, a thick cloud of smoke following him and the fumarello between his fingers.

"Helluva sight, aint it?" he asked before taking a drag off the shortening blunt. "It looks even better from the cockpit."

"Captain Starbuck, I take it by the look and that cigar on your face that the test-flight went well?" Athena asked, ignoring the obvious regulation violation.

"Indeed it did, the Scarlet-class burns sky like a Nubian Sun," the Captain acknowledged. "Major Boomer also sends his approval of it with me."

"Excellent, we'll have blue squadron outfitted at once."

"Well… all but the one."

"Starbuck! That thing is twenty years old! When are you gonna let it go and trade up?" Athena almost made a comment on how he was so good at doing that with women but let it slide.

"When one of us can't fly no more, that's when. She's the last fighter still in service that was built before the fall, the last Star-hound class, and the last to have served under your father. Not to mention she's just plain lucky." Starbuck got real defensive about his Viper.

"Just remember, you and _she _have to keep up with the younger crowd out there. Or did you forget we're getting a new batch of nuggets today?" Athena asked, handing him a folder with flight records for the new pilots. "The files are in order of highest scores in the simulators. Most were pretty average, but the top one was better than _yours_."

In shock Starbuck threw open the folder to see who could possibly have accomplished this feat – only to see the face and academy file of his daughter, Ensign Dalton. "Well I'll be – she got her father's touch."

"Mother's too," Athena added. "She knows her way around a med kit… and the boys swarm wherever she walks – but don't worry she shoot's them down like holographic Raiders… all but the one – Lt. Troy."

Starbuck laughed so hard the cigar fell from his mouth. The man she was referring to was once the boy known as Boxey. "Real shame we can't show that pair off to the Cylons."

"Careful what you wish for."

They shared a laugh before Starbuck departed, off to the officer's lounge he favored to gamble and fill the time between flights, fights and girls.

_Some things never change…_

_And yet some do. _

Athena noted this as she looked around the bridge that would one day be hers. Improvements to the computer systems over the years kept control of the ship efficient and streamlined. It had allowed her to be controlled by the skeleton crew that was left after almost half of the original crew went planet side.

Still, Adama had always been proud of the unanimous acknowledgement of the Galactica as the greatest fighting ship in the fleet. Commander Tigh had maintained this level of readiness even after the fighting and fleet were but a memory to the crew. With new Vipers, modern systems and a command crew that still served the memory of Adama, the Big G' may be old, but she was still ready for anything.

_Starbuck should still watch what he wishes for…_

_**New Caprica Government Center **_

Apollo was looking out the window to the night sky, straining to see some part of Cyrannus through the cloud cover when he felt the building shake -not from geologic sources below- but from a man-made source above. Without waiting for confirmation of what had landed he stood up and began to gather his things.

The intercom beeped politely and an equally polite young man's voice filled the office. "Vice-President Apollo, the shuttle to Galactica has arrived-"

"I'm aware, Billy, thank you."

"It's… just that we can't find the president."

Apollo looked back out the window, this time not to the sky, but to the half-asleep young city below. To someone who hadn't been around since the founding, New Caprica City could be a maze of make-shift buildings and starships that stretched nearly a kilometer. It was almost impossible to locate any single person in, even at the height of the seven hours of daylight.

"Have them standby and prepare for departure – I know where she is."

Apollo guided the LandRam out of the motor pool and into the empty streets. Well, _roads_ more aptly described them. The paths had simply been made by constant traffic over grass, shaped by the necessity of getting around -and sometimes under- the massive ships that had landed and been consumed by the shanty-city.

During the day, they were packed with pedestrian traffic and the occasion vehicle. Tonight the Colonial military vehicle had total rule.

It was a short distance to the school, only the ride made doubly long by the winding trail yet Apollo knew the launch window for tonight was limited.

_And I just want to get this over with…_

The vehicle ground to a stop in front of what had once been the electronics ship _Celestra, _only currently cut in half and gutted to make full use of all systems in the new environment. The bow operated as part of the all-ages school and academy for higher education, the stern engine section serving as a power source for the school and entire block. From the front a single light shown out that seemingly indicated an impossibly late detention or study hall. Apollo exited and approached the lift that ferried students and teachers up and into the hull of the vessel.

He entered the darkened vessel and made his way to what had been the bridge, and was now one of many classrooms. It was the only room illuminated or occupied.

"Madame President, we need to go."

President Roslyn had her nosed buried in what used to be navigation control, devouring page after page of information. Apollo didn't need to ask what she was looking at. "One moment Apollo, I'm just getting to the part where you and that Starbuck fellow get promoted for that little maneuver with the Cylon Raider."

"Our launch window is closing, clouds are building back up and a low pressure is moving in from the south. If we-"

"We launch when the President is ready," her tone sharpened before falling gently again. "I just wanted a little more background on the ship and her crew before my first visit… I want the same information we give our kids, not just the reports filed by you during your illustrious career, as engaging as they were."

"I understand."

"Yes you do, better than I." Finally she rose from the console and de-activated it. "That ships means a lot to the people who served on it. That ship means a lot to _you_. This must be difficult for you, why is it that you're backing me? I know you've never been one to hold your opinions back – on anything."

"People _still_ serve on it, but my opinion is that you're right in this case. I think this is what's best for New Caprica," he answered honestly. "I left because I thought my role there no longer needed. I realize now that the role of that Battlestar is no longer needed."

Roslyn smiled at the honesty of her Vice President, it was the main reason she picked him as a running mate a year ago when he had come down from that metal monolith in the sky. "And exactly what role did that ship serve for you, Apollo?"

"It _was_ home."

"What changed?"

"My father died. People left. It just seemed like a big warship from a long-over war after that."

By his tone of voice the President could tell there were some things her second wasn't ready to be completely truthful about. She settled for his answer, patted him on the shoulder and together they exited the bridge.

"Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2 Wings

Part Two – "Wings"

_**New Caprica Residential Block **_

It was late, and Lt. Troy knew his optimal window for launch was closing, but he wouldn't be able to sleep well knowing he had visited New Cap and didn't give _him_ a visit. His new Viper waiting at the spaceport could wait a bit longer - after all, _he_ did design it.

The apartment door slid open, revealing a dark, tired-looking man slouching in a wheel-chair. He smiled and straightened instantly upon seeing an old friend. "Boxey! Oh- sorry… I forget you haven't gone by that since you were as tall as me in this chair."

"Don't worry, _you_ can still get away with it Boomer."

"So what brings you down here?" he asked in his deep, gravelly voice. "Don't tell me you're here just to see ol' me?"

"Actually I just had the honor of performing the first atmospheric flight with your newest baby. She's a thing of beauty – no doubt."

Pride visibly swelled in Boomer to the point where it looked like he might actually rise out of his chair from it. "Now _that's_ my pride and joy right there. But she sure didn't appear outta no-where." The aging warrior rolled over to his workbench, where designs tracing the evolution of Viper design before and after The Fall were scattered. The later were almost entirely designed by Boomer, with some help from Dr. Welker before his passing.

But the Scarlet class was all Boomer. The flight avionics were the most advanced ever envisioned. The computers he created from his chair in this cramped apartment allowed the Scarlet-class to perform maneuvers only dreamed about by pilots of earlier craft. The beauty and in-atmo functionality of the inverted wing design combined with the sheer power of the engines made it the fastest thing known to man in space or air. His pride in the design was equaled only by his despair that he would never get to fly it himself.

The two pilots starred at the iconic craft they had spent so much time in and around, reminiscing for what could have gone on for hours if Troy hadn't spoken up. "I don't have much time; I need to get back to Galactica. Starbuck just took Dalton on her first patrol… the skies are no longer safe."

"Yeah…" Boomer began, slowly drifting out of his memories in the cockpit. "…definitely don't want to get stuck down here. Civilians need a planet… but pilots need a Battlestar. Get back to yours."

"It's yours too… and it always will be."

Troy said his goodbyes and promised to visit soon with the others, then he hurried off to the spaceport, leaving Boomer in much the same position he had been before Troy arrived. Very soon the thrill of seeing adult Boxey and the pride in his "baby" wore off.

Sometime later, watching Troy's Viper climbing into the clouds and feeling his physical limitations more powerfully than ever, he spoke quietly to himself. "Pilots need wings."

_**Space**_

Evil had wings too. Like a great predatory bird it soared through the void, looking for good life to corrupt and feed upon. Sure, it passed much lesser life, animals, savage creatures and a few space-faring barbarians. These were not of its - _His_- concern. After all, he had "offspring" for the extermination of these cosmic nuisances.

No, evil searched for the truly rare thing in the universe these days: _human_ life. If his creations couldn't find it and finish what they started – he would. For men had defied his power, something only The Lights had the strength to before. They were they only true foes of evil.

Foes that would pay dearly when found.

Count Iblis had a plan.

_**Galactica, Port Hanger Bay**_

As Troy pushed himself out of the cockpit he noticed a large formation at attention near a shuttle at the far end of the flight deck. Everyone in the flight pod not actively working on a space craft was part of it.

At the back of the group, and plainly slouching was a very familiar father-daughter team in flight gear. "Troy, you're late. Dalton here's already earned her wings with her old man," announced Starbuck, an unlit cigar twirling between his fingers. "We get back to what _appears to be _a celebration of her first landing… only to find out we can't even light up her first cigar in honor because the President decided to drop by un-announced."

"Captain, do you really mean to get her started on that damn-habit of yours? You've already got her gambling."

"You're just upset because I took your twenty cubits last night," Dalton pointed out while adjusting her new wing-shaped insignia. "Anyways, it's an occasion. I'm officially a Viper pilot." She gestured to the Azure-class Viper that now displayed her name on the side. "Dad's finally got someone to really compete with him up there now."

"Aren't we supposed to be at attention?" Troy asked coyly, ignoring the jab while straightening up. As he did, his height allowed him to see through the ranks and catch a glimpse of the President walking past with… Troy's expression went blank.

"What do you see up there?" asked Starbuck jokingly as he prepared to ignite the fumarello party regardless. Dalton smiled in approval at his brazen-ness.

"It's… my father."


	3. Chapter 3 Legends

Part Three - Legends

_**Battlestar Cerberus, Sagittarius Orbit**_

"Apollo - Apollo - Apollo!" the chant filled the rec-room in a chorus of anticipation as Lt. Apollo downed another shot of ambrosia, lit a cigar… and leaped from a seated position in a chair to a standing one atop the pyramid table in a flash. His balance held - barely, and he took a long drag in triumph. The pilots erupted in cheers. Stepping down, the daredevil returned to his seat and began to enjoy the fumes.

"You are one crazy son-of-a-daggit, Apollo," the pilot seated closest to him stated.

"Only in the battlefield of social life, my friend," he replied between a wide grin. "You're already something of a living legend in the cockpit for your antics, aren't you Cain?"

"About a base-ship worth of fried toasters would agree about that… if they weren't space-junk." The new voice brought the pilot's celebrations to idle as they stood at attention - all except Apollo and Cain. "C'mon guys, just because I made Captain doesn't mean I don't enjoy watching a drunken Apollo do the _pyramid shot. _Magus Squadron doesn't have another patrol for a cycle," the squadron leader assured everyone. The pilots let their emotions open again.

Apollo kicked a seat to his friend. "Sit down and get drunk, _Captain_ Adama."

The warrior was about to do just that and join his best friends, when the ship lights flashed to red and a klaxon droned loudly. "Battle-stations, battle-stations, all pilots man your ships."

The message repeated as Adama set the full glass down and sprang to his feet. "Looks like it'll have to wait."

"Raider-check," joked Apollo as he began to pull his flight jacket back on. "I want to see a drunk Skipper when we get back… and you are _not_ getting more kills this time Cain."

In moments Vipers began to pour from the Cerberus and her sisters into the void. Among the hundreds of Viper and Scorpion fighters a pilot couldn't help but feel invincible. The numerous human spaceships were fast, nimble and deadly, with pilots worthy of operating such advanced craft. Yet, as the Cylon task force came into view, hearts began to feel the cold of space close in.

Three Hades-class Basestar, escorted by six Tartarus Gunships loomed in deep orbit. A fleet of Raiders could be seen on scanners closing in ahead of the main fleet rapidly. Only the Battlestars _Cerberus_ and _Rycon_, with their assorted support ships stood between them machines and billions of nearly defenseless people on the planet below. War had come.

"Hey, Adama!" called Apollo from his cockpit. "You know these Cylons won't save you from getting drunk? One shot for every toaster!"

Adama couldn't respond. Here they were at the precipice of the most intense battle any of them had ever taken part in, where a planet worth of people's lives hung in the balance… and he was thinking about partying. Apollo love for life seemed to know no end.

As the enemy fighters loomed into full view, Adama ignored his friend's bravado and set himself into combat mode. "Alright," he said over the comm. with as much strength as his voice could muster. "Stick to your squadron and don't get to cocky." That was for Cain as much as Apollo.

"Aye, Skipper!" came the reply from every fighter in Magus Squadron. Some of them were still slightly altered from their time in the rec room, but their adrenaline and training were overriding it with a much more natural high.

Seconds later, every Viper pulsars burst into turbo mode and shot into battle like shooting stars. Blue flames trailed them as they fought to take position on the Cylon Raiders. Human skill and experience took the robot pilots by surprise in the initial engagement.

Magus squadron left almost a dozen of the wing-shaped craft as space-dust on their first pass, pulling into a hard turn to come around for another. As they did this, the bulk of the enemy fleet came into view and blinding-white lights left them blinking the spots away. Only the Colonial automatic light shield saved their retinas from permanent damage.

Cylon mega-pulsar cannons traveled at the speed of light - because they were light, with enough energy to vaporize rock and ignite atmospheres. Vipers, defenders and cruisers unfortunate enough to be caught were cut apart as the terrible beams made their way to the battlestars. The great vessels absorbed the impact, but large sections of hull began to super-heat and melt… and that was only the first barrage.

Even before Magus Squadron could fully recover from the near-blinding, a massive formation of Raiders dove in from below, shattering the group. Adama could barely see his scanner, but knew he was in trouble. Alone - the Raiders had singled him out and five dove on him in a classic pin-wheel attack formation. Plasma exploding outside nearly rocked the craft as the machines closed for the kill. He couldn't maneuver without exposing his flank. Adama felt strangely at peace as…

"Yahoo!" Two Cylons fell before the battle-cry of Lt. Apollo did. "Sorry 'bout leaving you there Adama, won't happen again." Another Raider exploded, the remaining two turned to give chase and avenge their fallen brothers.

"Apollo!" Adama cried as his flipped his Viper around. He could see his friend and savior being chased by the pair, but could do nothing to stop it until he killed his forward momentum and close to weapons range. Cain's craft came into distant view, charging in at full-burn. Both would be too late.

The Viper slammed around hard, and the Cylons took their opportunity. The wing of the human craft melted as it finished and returned fire, striking both in response. One exploded beneath a direct hit, but the other charged through half-emolliated - straight at him. Nothing could stop it. "Frak, I'm done," the surprised voice of the doomed man stated over the wireless. "Adama, Cain, remember me."

The burning wreck collided with the crippled Viper and his friends had to look away. They felt Apollo die.

_**Battlestar Pegasus**_

Cain awoke with a terrible start, reactively reaching for the laser pistol always by the bed. Realizing there was no danger here; the aging warrior set the weapon down and grabbed his head. For years all he had dreamed about was going back on the offensive against the Empire and now that he was on the eve of achieving his dream… _that_ came back up.

Realizing that the destination was still at-least an hour away and accepting that he wasn't getting back to sleep, Cain got up carefully and began to get dressed without a noise. The Legendary Commander gave the beautiful figure that remained still one last look; Renata could sleep until it was time.

_After all, it's going to be a big day._


End file.
